We propose to extend data analysis in our study of life stress and drinking practices in the Boston metropolitan area. Possible relationships between life satisfactions, problems, major events, and drinking practices will be analyzed, based on a longitudinal study of more than 1000 Boston area residents surveyed at four points in time over a 2 1/2-year period. (The final wave of data collection in the project will be completed in June, 1980.) The longitudinal design of our study with multiple data collection points offers us an unprecedented opportunity to explore relationships between changes in life satisfactions and situations and changes in drinking practices. Because our data have been collected at four points in time, we will be able to make a preliminary exploration of whether the changes individuals report in their drinking reflect oscillation around their usual drinking patterns or consistent shifts to heavier or lighter drinking. We also can explore whether changes in life situation precede or follow changes in drinking.